


Love is Blindness

by 4corsets2horses



Series: Kind of Gatsby [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and thom dont notice, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta James, Beta John, But written in snippets, I just wanted an abo gatsby jamilton au, I kind of follow the idea of gatsby but not really, James is pining for thomas, John is kind of pining for alex, M/M, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Ps myrtle is seabury :p, Tagged for vague sexy times mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: James really wishes he wasn't in this situation.He just wanted to work in bonds and live in his shack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Gatsby soundtrack song names by heart  
> ,,,,yes the title is one
> 
> Listen I just wanted an au I could write random snippets for so have this

James isn't sure how long he's been washing the dish hes currently holding. He knows that the circular pattern he's been using is getting old and the soap suds are nearly gone and the water is cold. But he can't pinpoint exactly how long he has been washing it. He's been more focused on the giggles and hushed whispers and shameless moans coming from his room. That he was not in. Funny. His little shack reeked of sex at this point. He didn't know why he was wrapped up in his cousin's affair. Or his cousin's husband's affair. He had no idea how he had gotten to this point in his life. He had just wanted to move to New York to make a living off bonds and live as a middle-class beta.

He swipes his washcloth over the dish again, eye twitching as a particularly high giggle pierces the air. He shouldn't have let this go on, should have made his cousin find his own place to have an affair. But he had a crush on the alpha his cousin was with. A crush that would make him do anything for the man. Had already made him do too much for him. It was an issue he should deal with, but he wouldn't.

"James," the deep voice startles him, and he drops the plate into the sink. The resulting splash is better than it breaking, but he still grows annoyed as he turns around. The alpha in the kitchen doorway snickers.

"Sorry, old sport," the corners of his mouth turn up in a smirk and James' stomach drops.

"I-its fine. Just a little wet spot, nothing damaging. Where's my cousin?"

"Alexander is showering, can't have his alpha smelling me on him," his voice lilts in a way that makes James think he doesn't think the same. Then again all alphas like to stir up competition over omegas, so it could be just that. He knows for a fact that Alex's alpha doesn't wash his body after seeing his affair. Has been there when he's come home reeking of sex and watched Alex pretend he doesn't notice it. God forbid an omega speak up about their alpha doing wrong.

"And you, Thomas? What are you going to do?," he asks, walking past the alpha on his way to his room. Mainly to avoid staring at his unclothed chest awkwardly. He didn't know why he had to be cursed like this. Alphas could couple with betas, it wasn't taboo. But then again most alphas weren't helplessly in love with an omega they had met for a few days five years prior. God, all he had wanted was a simple life.

"Well I'm going home, old sport. Right after I find my shirt," he sounds smug and James clenches his fists. He could care less about the shirt, but he knows Thomas likes to stand in James' room after the fact, breathing in the scent that's so strongly his and Alex's coupling.

"It should be on my floor. Should I be concerned about my sheets?"

"No, a wash should do them good. You know we would never ruin them," they turn into his room and James sighs. His sheets are a mess and he's too tired to deal with them. Maybe he'd just sleep on the couch tonight. He turns around to face Thomas, who is bent over to pick up his shirt. He straightens up and flashes a grin.

"Tell Alexander I wish him well, and do invite us over for tea again. We appreciate it," he turns on his heel and walks out. James follows him to his front door to make sure he leaves. He should have never accepted the invite to his stupid party. Then he never would have discovered that he knew Alex, and he never would be caught between two affairs and an unrequited crush.

"Jemmy, have you seen my underwear anywhere?"

"No, but I doubt you'll miss it," he sighs and turns around to face his cousin. He doesn't know why Thomas chose him of all people, he's an honest disaster. But then again family opinions don't matter.

"Well maybe I will miss it, and now I have to go home without it on," he pouts and James rolls his eyes.

"Alexander it is a thirty minute ride, and you've done worse and you know it," he remarks. Like had an affair with a basically unknown alpha. One underwearless ride home wouldn't hurt him. He picks at the hem of his shorts with a bigger pout before sighing.

"I guess you're right Jemmy, I just really like that pair," he stops picking at his shorts and smiles at James, "Thank you for having me over today, it means a lot to me that you think about me. I think I hear my driver now though, and I really ought to be going before George gets home. Take care Jem," he kisses his cheek as he walks by him and out the door. James closes the door with a soft growl. He was reaching a limit, but he wouldn't do anything about it. He considers going back to aimlessly doing his dishes but instead walks over to his phone. No point in moping around over his own mistakes. The other side rings twice before picking up, and he smiles slightly to himself.

"James."

"John. Are you too busy to come take out frustrations over lost hopes?"

"I'm never too busy for my favourite activity. I'll be over within the hour, love."

"Mhm. See you then," he hangs up. Maybe he'd sleep in his own bed after all tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet  
> Talk to me on tumblr!: [the-gay-rosario](http://the-gay-rosario.tumblr.com)  
> Or get my attention to talk here ooh
> 
> I really love comments  
> And kudos  
> Pls


End file.
